


Sherlock Holmes Watches the Holmesbury Farewell

by lilacsandlavender



Series: Enola Holmes One-Shots [8]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Thoughts, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot, don't tell me you aren't up in your sibling's business if it's interesting, short fanfic, sibling thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandlavender/pseuds/lilacsandlavender
Summary: One hour before the vote on the House Reform bill, Sherlock Holmes happens to be in the right place at the right time to see his sister and Viscount Tewkesbury say goodbye to each other.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: Enola Holmes One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993813
Comments: 17
Kudos: 247





	Sherlock Holmes Watches the Holmesbury Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story gives off the same vibes as my Lady Tewkesbury story, but please, I can't be the only one who was slightly confused on how Sherlock knew Tewkesbury was "rather keen on young Enola", especially since a) it wasn't like she told him that and b) there was little to no time (between the Basilwether scene and gate scene) for him to find out. So here's my short lil' headcanon take on how he might've known :)

Sherlock Holmes leisurely strolls northbound in the city of London, unconsciously headed towards Parliament, lost in thought about how the House Reform bill that the whole city – actually, country for that matter – has been talking about will soon be voted on.

Then as Millbank Street becomes Abingdon Street and he begins to pass the Palace of Westminster, something catches his attention, pulling him from his reverie, and it’s not the reek of the River Thames from the other side of the palace.

Ever the observant detective, Sherlock spots two people at a gate which separates the public from the passageway leading to the House of Lords, and while this sight wouldn’t have warranted a second glance from most pedestrians, the middle Holmes sibling’s attention is caught because he recognizes both party members.

First is the Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether. His identity is indisputable, for the last two weeks’ papers have been flooded with his picture, but it’s the girl he converses with who quips Sherlock’s interest: those hastily-brushed curls and a dress which seems below-average in formality can belong to none other than Enola Holmes, Sherlock’s sister.

Sherlock is about to call out to her because he and Mycroft have been attempting to find her whereabouts – and it would save him the anticipation of whether or not she would show up at the Royal Academy of Arts later – but his curiosity tells him to observe the interaction for just a moment longer.

He moves closer to the building, still a safe distance away as to not be spotted by the unsuspecting teenagers, watches his sister’s eyes widen and her mouth fall slightly open, and wonders what the marquess has possibly said to stun her speechless.

It’s when the viscount takes Enola’s hand carefully in his own and raises it to his lips to gently kiss that Sherlock’s own eyes blink in astonishment, a small “huh” of surprise escaping his throat.

Sherlock knows the two have been in contact before this moment. Firstly, Mycroft had informed him that Lestrade was there when Enola had come to Basilwether inquiring about the marquess, and then secondly, when Ms. Harrington called to inform him that Enola had run away, she’d informed them that a boy had helped her escape, and the description had fit the marquess. However, he hasn’t had the faintest clue before now that there was anything between the pair other than perhaps a cautious friendship.

 _What in the **world** happened to you children after jumping off that moving train? _he wonders. _The marquess must have hit his head during the fall if he’s grazing Enola’s hand like that in public._

But then he watches the to-be lord wipe a stray tear off his face, and it’s the longing in his eyes as he gazes after Enola while she strides away that causes the seasoned sleuth to come to the halting realization that somebody loves – or at least very much likes – his little sister.

It stuns him. Enola has always been a fiercely independent girl, a love life obviously the last thing on her agenda as she practiced ju-jitsu and filled her head with practical knowledge, so it’s never occurred to Sherlock that perhaps someone could fall for a girl like her. For someone of nobility to take interest in a budding lady who doesn’t have the slightest clue how to embroider or eat soup daintily.

And while the reasonable part of him reminds himself that Enola is only newly 16 years of age and much too naïve in the world of romance, he can’t help but smile at the thought of some lovestruck chap fawning over her.

He doesn’t know much about Viscount Tewkesbury, but if the boy had defied orders by running away from the Basilwether estate, going against societal expectations, then perhaps he and Enola are more alike than what meets the eye. Anyhow, his demeanor most certainly doesn’t make him _look_ like he’d be a bad match.

The protective older brother in Sherlock silently warns the retreating marquess to not hurt his baby sister, but then he immediately lets out a short laugh while thinking the immutable truth that the message should instead be _Enola, you have that poor boy’s heart; please don’t play with it._

He continues his walk with a baffled shake of his head, and the smug, amused smile plastered on his face leaves the London crowd he weaves through perplexed.

_I can’t wait to tell Mycroft about this._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I Google Map Westminster Palace just to try and figure out where exactly this would have taken place? Yes. Was I not able to figure it out and then just made a rough guess/estimate? Also yes. (So, sorry for the inaccuracy!!)


End file.
